


He Knew Human Folly Like the Back of His Hand

by solfell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, all my Loki feels, poetry in paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solfell/pseuds/solfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will make sure we know how badly we have failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew Human Folly Like the Back of His Hand

He moves with shadow, follows the patterns of silver and night, dancing tricks around the leaden-tongued masses. He is what the storm fears, what the greatest minds cannot fathom. Worlds vanish under his gaze--efficiently brutal, angled in all the most dangerous ways. 

He is always three steps from midnight and despair. He waited too long for the rescue and redemption that never came. The fist of time closes tight around his bare throat, and in turn he forces humanity to its knees. His pain is the kind one cannot suffer quietly. He will make sure we know how badly we have failed.

They say: _Horrible!_

_It was horrible. The destruction, the darkness during the day, a black emptiness in blue skies. Horrible! How can we ever move on after this?_ They wonder. _Horrible, horrible_ , they echo, a chant for the ages, resonating against the pillars of industry and the core of civilization.

_Yes_ , he agrees with a sardonic grin, _Quite horrible._

And he cannot get out of his mind the beauty of fire against the image of the void.

It’s so easy to make the world look like himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a line in W. H. Auden's poem, [ Epitaph on a Tyrant](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/15548).


End file.
